


El roce hace el cariño

by C_corp



Category: CountryHumans, Countryhumans fandom
Genre: +18, Chubby, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Tights job
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_corp/pseuds/C_corp
Summary: Brasil se saca la lotería al hacer una visita sorpresa a la casa de los hermanos celeste y blanco, y encontrar a su querido Uruguay pasando la tarde solo. Advertencias: NSFW  – Lenguaje Vulgar y adulto
Relationships: UruguayxBrasil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	El roce hace el cariño

NOTA: Argentinismos traducidos a medida que aparecen. Los acentos a veces parecen estar mal puestos, pero es para imitar la forma en la que hablamos los argentinos.

…………………

Brasil se bajó del taxi y caminó derechito para la casa de los hermanos celeste y blanco. Iba con una mochila a cuestas y la misma ropa deportiva cómoda que siempre usaba para viajar en avión… y para los entrenamientos… y como look regular también.

Al llegar tocó timbre en el departamento correspondiente, pero nadie lo atendió.

Se preguntó si los dueños del edificio habían puesto cámaras para ver quién tocaba a la puerta. Tal vez el Argento mayor lo estaba viendo y no le abría a propósito...

Pero Argentina no era tan mala persona… ¿o sí?

Volvió a intentar un par de veces más. Nada.

Miró hacia arriba. Había luz en la habitación de su amado Uruguay...

Se mordió los labios. Seguramente si los vecinos lo veían treparse por las paredes haciéndose el experto en Parkour (*1) llamarían a la policía pensando que era un intruso o ladrón... y si el Argento mayor lo pescaba le daría con la escoba hasta hacerlo caer.

Pero la tentación de entrar por la ventana del cuarto de su amado y encontrarlo dentro, al mejor estilo Disney, era demasiado grande… y siendo el romántico empedernido que era, se encogió de hombros y se colocó mejor la mochila que traía colgada para que no se le cayera al trepar.

De algo servirá estar “mamadísimo”... como diría México.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Uruguay…

El Uruguayo tenía la música a tope en su cuarto, como era la costumbre cada vez que su hermano mayor cascarrabias no estaba, y cantaba a todo pulmón las canciones del “Cuarteto de Nos”(*2).

Fue por eso que no escuchó todas las veces que su amigo Brasil tocó el timbre, aunque -en su defensa- no estaba esperando la visita de nadie y éste tampoco había tomado la precaución de avisarle que estaría de paseo por tierras argentinas.

El más joven de los hermanos se había tomado la tarde para atender sus queridas plantitas de Marihuana, dormir la siesta y ordenar su colección de mangas raros… y si había tiempo fumarse unos porritos (siempre había tiempo para eso).

Todas estas tareas podían parecer simples deberes cotidianos… algo que cualquier persona hace en su vida diaria (salvo por lo de cultivar tu propia marihuana…). Pero para Uruguay constituían una pequeña celebración que se dedicaba a sí mismo. ¿Y cuál era el motivo de esa celebración? ¡Haber vuelto a casa, por supuesto!

Luego de haber pasado casi dos meses atascado en sus tierras, apareciendo en ceremonias, actos y eventos públicos, atendiendo a reuniones del gobierno y ajustando asuntos con sus embajadores… el joven uruguayo por fin había podido escaparse otra vez a vivir con su hermano mayor, en tierras argentinas.

No era que no le agradara su propio país, como decían las malas lenguas… él amaba a sus tierras y a su gente con toda el alma. Pero era solo que estando con Argentina, conviviendo como hermanos y sobre todo LEJOS de asuntos políticos, era que podía sentirse como un ciudadano promedio y ser verdaderamente feliz...

Ser libre, vamos...

En todo esto pensaba cuando le entraron ganas de orinar. Fue cantando hasta el baño y al volver se encontró con Brasil entrando por la ventana de su cuarto:

_ ¡Que pasoooooo, Brasil!!! _exclamó sonriente, bajando la música. Luego lo saludó con un apretón de manos y un abrazo_ ¿Qué haces por acá, Bo…?

Brasil correspondió su abrazo con fuerza, saboreando el momento. Sonrió divertido... Únicamente Uruguay podía ver entrar a alguien por la ventana de su cuarto y no ponerse a gritar como un histérico.

_ ¡Eu me escapé para hacerles una visita! _explicó_ Perdón por no avisar antes… quería darles una sorpresa.

_ ¿Y no darle tiempo a Nargentina de que te diga que no está en casa? ¡Bien ahí tu estrategia! _bromeó el celeste y blanco, dándole un golpecito amistoso.

Ambos se rieron un poco a expensas del argento mayor, y Uruguay lo invitó a pasar:

_ Dejate la mochila por acá y vamos a la cocina, así te cebo unos mates… _dijo, saliendo de la habitación_ Arge no está, se fue a putear a los de la empresa de gas y después a comprarse ropa porque tiene el cumpleaños de Malvinas dentro de poco… no vuelve en toda la tarde.

Brasil se paró en seco al oír eso, y esperó a que su amorcito celeste y blanco saliera de escena para persignarse y caer de rodillas… celebrando en completo silencio pero gesticulando como si hubiera metido un gol de media cancha en el último minuto.

¡Aleluya, el Señor!!! ¡Una tarde toda toooda enterita para ellos! ¡A solas!

_ ¡Graças a Deus! _murmuró el brasileño juntando las manos en un último gesto antes de levantarse y salir a los saltitos detrás de su querido Uruguay.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sin el sobreprotector hermano mayor de Uruguay, los dos Countrys se ocuparon en ponerse al día durante las horas que estuvieron juntos…

Anduvieron descalzos por el suelo de madera laqueado del departamento, jugaron a la pelota en la sala y le comieron todas las pitusas (*3) al Argento mayor. Tomaron mate un rato, jugaron a la Play otro poco y Uruguay le mostró sus últimas adquisiciones en Japón para su colección de mangas raros sobre Countryhumans…

Rieron como niños. Como habían reído cada vez que pasaban un buen rato juntos, desde siempre… desde el día que se conocieron.

_ Ayyy me duele la panzaaa… _Uruguay se limpió las lágrimas, acostado en el piso de madera de su habitación_ Hacía rato que no estábamos tranquilos los dos solos… siempre que nos juntamos somos varios.

_ Cierto… _Brasil se recostó junto a él, con la cabeza recargada en una mano_ Nos hacía falta…

Se encontraba muy relajado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenía que “apurar” su estrategia ni sus movimientos para acercarse a Uruguay, todo antes de que el hermano mayor interfiriera… Ahora todo estaba transcurriendo con naturalidad.

¡Hasta estaba hablando bien el español! No es que fuera perfecto –todavía colaba algunas palabras en Portugués aquí y allá- pero sus clases sí que habían resultado.

_ ¿Qué me mirás tanto…? _el celeste y blanco lo llamó a la tierra, ya que el brasileño se le había quedado mirando todo idiotizado.

_ ¿E-eu?? ¡Nada! _Brasil se volvió a sentar derecho, como si tuviera un resorte en la espalda y carraspeó un poco para disimular.

Se había puesto muy rojo, pero por suerte el uruguayo no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto:

_ Hey, Brasil… necesito que me des una mano con algo ahora que estás por acá.

Brasil lo miró, intrigado:

_ ¿Con algo…?

_ Sí… Vení, seguime. _Uruguay se levantó y se acomodó sus shorts de Jean ultra cortos_ Vamos para la pieza de Arge…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después…

_ A ver, subite acá… _Uruguay puso un banquito delante de un armario en la habitación de su hermano mayor.

Brasil le hizo caso y espió un poco por encima de todo lo que había por ahí;

_ ¿Qué se supone que estamos buscando…? _preguntó.

_ ¡Una cajita amarilla! Llegó por correo hace unos días y Arge me la escondió y se hizo el boludo cuando le pregunté si había llegado algo…

_ ¿Por qué crees que habrá echo eso?

_ Porque me la mandó España… _Uruguay se rascó el mentón_ Viste como es Argentina cuando dice que no quiere nada del “Gallego de mierda ese” (*4) y cómo se pone con los Countrys mayores que me revolotean.

Brasil lo miró con una ceja levantada:

_ ¡Pero es pura paranoia de él nomás! _le aclaró el celeste y blanco al ver la expresión de su amigo_ Mirá que me voy a meter con España, bo’… estas loco.

_ ¿Entonces que hay en la caja? _el más alto siguió buscando entre las cosas de Argentina.

_ Crema anti-rozaduras del Mercadona (*5)… me la tenía prometida hace rato, dicen que es buenísima para que no se te irrite la piel. Viste que a mí siempre se me paspan los jamoncitos… _bromeó, haciendo que Brasil perdiera el equilibrio momentáneamente al pensar en esa parte del cuerpo de Uruguay que tanto le gustaba_ ¡Hey, cuidado! ¡No te me vas a caer!

El más alto murmuró algunas cosas inteligibles en portugués y se acomodó mejor sobre el banquito, poniéndose en puntas de pie. Ni así podía llegar a lo más profundo del armario… pero alcanzó algunas cosas con la punta de los dedos.

_ Encontré una caja, pero creo que no es la que buscas…

_ ¿A ver…? _Brasil le alcanzó la caja, para que la inspeccionara_ No, acá solamente hay fotos de hace bocha de tiempo… ¡hasta están enmarcadas!

Uruguay levantó una y la observó por largo rato, sonriendo:

_ ¡Mirá, Brasil! Son Paraguay y Argentina, allá por 1840 y pico…

_ ¡Argentina se ve muy jovem! _se sorprendió el más alto, sin bajarse del banco y mirando la foto desde lo alto_ ¡Ele é quase um adolescente! (casi parece un adolescente)

_ Sí, me contó que tuvo esa pinta de nene por unos años… y Chile también. Los dos tuvieron cuerpos de niño por un tiempo, al principio. _el celeste y blanco guardó la foto (*6) daguerrotipo_ Cuando sus poblaciones crecieron, tomaron el aspecto adulto que tienen ahora…

_ ¡Coisa (cosa) más loca! Imagina despertar un día y tener un cuerpo totalmente diferente… un cuerpo adulto… _reflexionó el brasileño, retomando su búsqueda.

_ Sí… en cambio vos y yo tuvimos este mismo cuerpo desde el principio. _Uruguay cerró bien la caja y se la dio a su amigo para que vuelva a ponerla en su sitio_ ¿En dónde estabas cuando surgiste vos, Brasil?

_ ¡Em um campo de futebol! _le respondió este, bromeando un poco.

_ ¡Jajaja! ¡Dale, en serio te estoy diciendo!

_ Jeje… Eu no lo recuerdo… _admitió Brasil_ Lo siento. Casi no tengo recuerdos de ésa época.

Uruguay sonrió comprensivo, recargándose contra el mueble:

_ Tranquilo… yo tampoco me acuerdo. _admitió.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas… cuando Brasil dio una exclamación de triunfo y levantó en alto una pequeña caja amarilla.

_ ¡Lotería!!! _exclamó, sonriente.

_ ¡Bien ahí, Brasil!!! _Uruguay dio saltitos de la emoción_ ¡Dame, dame, dame!

El más alto le dio la caja y antes de que pudiera bajarse del banquito, Uruguay salió disparado con el preciado botín hacia su habitación para probar el producto.

Apagó las luces en el cuarto del argento mayor y lo siguió…

_ ¡Ah, pero mirá! ¡Tiene el papel de afuera roto! _se indignó el country más bajito_ ¡El chusmo de Nargentina se fijó qué era y así todo no me lo dió! ¡A la vuelta me lo agarro! _juró, abriendo la caja.

Leyó brevemente el prospecto, y de inmediato lo descartó para hacerse con el pomo del valioso ungüento:

_ Dice que una sola aplicación basta para que la carne no se pegue y te raspe... ¡Debe ser muy buena para los deportistas, bo’…! _Uruguay se acercó a su amigo y le puso un poco en una de sus manos_ Probá un poquito, seguro que te ponés más crema que Cristiano Ronaldo en las ingles al estar todo inflado…

Brasil obedeció, preguntándose si “inflado” y “mamadísimo” significaban las mismas cosas, y se quitó la remera sin mangas que traía. Se aplicó el producto a un costado del pecho y probó a mover el brazo por encima repetidas veces…

_ No está tan mal... _concluyó, pasándose también del otro lado.

_ ¡Puff, tiene un olor a menta que voltea! _Uruguay le puso la tapa otra vez y la dejó a un lado.

_ ¿No la vas a probar?

_ Sí, pero después… _Uruguay se sentó en la cama, suspirando_ Ayer salí a correr y me lastimé todo. Estoy en carne viva... me llego a pasar esa cosa con menta y me va a quemar hasta el alma. _se lamentó_ ¿No tenés de esa pomada para cuando te caías en la cancha y te raspabas? Esa era buenísima y acá no se consigue…

_ ¡Ah! ¡Creo que sí traje un poco! _Brasil fue por sus cosas y luego de revolver su mochila un rato, encontró lo que buscaba_ Aquí… está.

El más alto casi se cae de espaldas al voltearse y ver que Uruguay se estaba quitando sus shorts ultra cortos de Jean, para tratarse las heridas.

_ ¿Qué pasa? _Uruguay lo miró por encima del hombro con toda inocencia, y sonrió un poco al ver la cara ruborizada de su amigo_ ¿Te da vergüenza…?

_ ¡N-não! _se apresuró a aclarar el brasilero_ Claro que no me da… ¿Somos como primos, no…?

_ Y sí, aparte vos ya te encueraste solo hace un rato… _se burló el celeste y blanco, volviendo a sentarse en la cama.

Brasil le alcanzó el producto y se apuró a sentarse junto a él en la cama. Estaba sudando y podía sentir su corazón acelerándose y su sangre que se calentaba a fuego lento…

Cruel destino. Tenía una vista privilegiada de las piernas de Uruguay, desnudas, y de sus muslos tiernos y apetecibles… pero no podía mirarlos directamente para no quedar como un completo pervertido.

Lo último que quería era que su amorcito se sintiera incómodo y volviera a vestirse… pero el country celeste y blanco permanecía ajeno al colapso mental de su amigo, más concentrado en tratar sus heridas y ensuciándose torpemente de crema, llegando a embarrarse con ella hasta los codos. 

El más alto se percató de que ya llevaban mucho tiempo callados, y quiso romper el silencio para disimular un poco:

_ ¿Es el tatoo que mostraste en Instagram? _preguntó, señalando el dibujo del Pato Lucas en el antebrazo del Uruguayo_ El que te tocó cuando probaron comer el chicle gigante con Ecuador…

_ ¡Ah, sí! Jajaja, ni entre los dos lo pudimos terminar… _recordó_ Nos dolía la mandíbula de masticar y todavía quedaba medio metro de chicle por comer.

_ ¿Pero por qué está de cabeza? 

_ Por hacérmelo estando fumado seguramente... _se rió el celeste y blanco_ No te perdés ninguna de mis histories de Instagram, sos más acosador que China bo’…

Brasil se quedó completamente mudo ante ese comentario, sin saber cómo defenderse… pero Uruguay le dio un golpecito amistoso:

_ ¡Te estoy jodiendooo! (bromeando) _lo tranquilizó entre risas_ Estás muy serio, Brasil… ¿Qué te pasa?

Por suerte no tuvo que ensayar ninguna respuesta, porque el celular de Uruguay empezó a sonar…

Este espió la pantalla antes de limpiarse torpemente las manos llenas de ungüento en la camiseta y levantar el aparato:

_ Es Argentina… _dijo.

El más alto rodó los ojos con fastidio. Ya era raro que después de tantas horas juntos el mayor de los hermanos no hubiera usado su “sexto sentido” para adivinar que Uruguay tenía compañía.

_ Ya se me hacía raro que no nos molestara…

_ ¡Shh…! _Uruguay se preparó para contestar_ Quedate calladito bo’…

Brasil se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado. Tuvo que quedarse en completo silencio por al menos diez minutos esperando a que los hermanos terminaran de hablar entre ellos… o por lo menos a que Argentina se callara, porque no paraba de decir groserías al teléfono sobre lo hijos de puta y ladrones que eran los de la compañía de gas, y de la manifestación de no se qué cosa que cortaba el tránsito y no le permitía volver todavía a la casa.

Al menos no tenían que preocuparse de que el Argento volviera pronto… podían seguir pasando el rato juntos.

El más alto se recostó mejor contra la pared llena de pósters y carteles de bandas musicales contra la que estaba ubicada la cama de Uruguay… y sin querer se sentó sobre el pomo de ungüento que el uruguayo había dejado destapado, haciendo que se derramara una buena cantidad sobre las sábanas.

Antes de que el otro country se percatara del pequeño accidente, recogió el pomo y juntó torpemente con los dedos lo que había derramado -la mayor parte- antes de sentarse encima de la mancha para ocultarla… quedando así bien cerca de Uruguay.

Este le dirigió una mirada intrigada, tratando de adivinar por qué su amigo se le había encimado tanto de repente. Al más alto le subió el calor a la cara, al darse cuenta de la poco sutil posición en la que estaba: casi tirado encima del uruguayo mientras éste hablaba por teléfono y sin poder decir nada para excusarse… porque todavía tenía que guardar silencio.

Pero Uruguay -al verlo sosteniendo el pomo de ungüento con una mano y la otra toda llena de aquel producto- interpretó que su amigo se estaba ofreciendo a frotarle el ungüento él mismo en las heridas.

_ Psst… pasame por acá. _susurró señalándole un punto en una de sus rodillas, donde tenía un raspón_ ¡Sí, Arge te estoy escuchando! ¡Ya te entendí! Saco las milanesas del freezer para cuando vuelvas...

El más alto pestañeó sorprendido unos segundos hasta reaccionar… y proceder a untarle el producto a Uruguay en donde éste le había dicho. 

Tragó saliva, procurando concentrarse en lo que hacía sin que se notara tanto su emoción y lo irregular que era su respiración en esos momentos. Parecía que el destino había balanceado un poco más las cosas a su favor… dándole una excusa para observar a gusto las piernas del menor, y todavía mejor: poder tocarlas.

Brasil empezó con toques muy suaves, como caricias, a esparcir todo el producto que había recogido de las sábanas en la rodilla de su amigo.

Se mordió un poco los labios. Uruguay tenía una piel tan suave… salvo por los sitios donde se había rozado y lastimado sin querer. Allí la piel estaba más roja e irritada. 

Subió un poco más su mano, dejando atrás esas adorables rodillas con hoyuelos para pasar los dedos con disimulo por la piel de sus muslos. Tiernos y carnosos… blancos como la nieve y suaves, tan suaves. Cómo quisiera poder besarlos y mordisquearlos sin pausa.

Se preguntó cómo serían los gemidos del menor. Qué clase de sonidos haría mientras lo consentían con besos y caricias por todo su joven cuerpo…

Para estas alturas la mente de Brasil era una sopa de hormonas y estaba tocando a Uruguay de una forma mucho más íntima, peligrosa y definitivamente poco sutil… pero éste no hacía nada para detenerlo.

Continuando su conversación interminable con su hermano mayor…

Hasta que…

_ ¿Cuántas veces me lo vas a repetir, Nargentina? ¡Sí, las milas de carne no de pollo, ya dejame bo... ya te entendí!!! Después nos vemos. Chau… _el del sol al fin cortó la llamada_ ¡AY…!

El repentino gemido de dolor de Uruguay bastó para sacar al más alto de su trance, y la sorpresa hizo que quitara su mano de donde estaba:

_ ¿¡Qué ocurre...!?

_ Nada… me arde donde tengo lastimado y justo me pasaste pomada encima… _explicó el Uruguayo con una mueca de dolor, alzando la rodilla para examinar más de cerca el raspón en la parte interna del muslo_ ¡Sss…!

_ Disculpa… eu debí prestar más atención. _Brasil dejó la pomada a un lado, genuinamente apenado por haberle causado dolor a su querido niño.

Pero entonces, tuvo una idea…

_ Déjame ver… _le pidió, dejando la cama para arrodillarse en el suelo frente a él.

Uruguay tuvo que separar un poco las piernas para que el más alto pueda caber entre ellas, y ver más de cerca sus heridas. Brasil procedió a soplar suavemente sobre la piel lastimada, bastante de cerca –lo cual obviamente era parte de su plan- lo que pareció mermar un poco el ardor:

_ ¿Te alivia…? _quiso cerciorarse el country más alto, luego de repetir la acción un par de veces.

_ Ajá… _Uruguay estaba un poco ruborizado, pero sonreía otra vez_ Me hace cosquillitas…

_ ¿Você quiere que continúe…? _Brasil contuvo la respiración, aguardando la respuesta del hermano menor.

Ya era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás. Lo había apostado todo al arrodillarse entre las piernas de su amorcito, porque en caso de tener que dar marcha atrás y levantarse… se notaría la terrible erección entre sus piernas. Los pantalones de gimnasia flojos que usaba como parte de su invariable look ahora parecían una carpa de circo y ni siquiera Uruguay era tan inocente como para no notarlo.

_ S-sí… _Uruguay lo susurró tan despacio que Brasil casi creyó habérselo imaginado. Pero se convenció de que es respuesta era verdadera cuando prosiguió con su trabajo en la piel del celeste y blanco, y este no se lo impidió.

Le separó más las piernas y empezó a darle besos sobre las heridas… besos muy suaves, como caricias. Sus manos permanecieron quietas sobre las rodillas regordetas, lo que le permitía sentir cada vez que Uruguay daba un brinquito o se removía un poco sobre la cama.

El corazón le latió más fuerte al confirmar que su amor celeste y blanco lo estaba disfrutando. Estaba disfrutando de sus besos y sus caricias… aunque claro, trataba de disimularlo torpemente ahogando sus gemidos y suspiros con las manos sobre la boca.

_ B-Brasil... _lo llamó, con su rostro ya muy rojo a esas alturas del jugueteo_ Paremos... que nos va a matar mi hermano si se entera.

_ No.

_ Pero…

_ ¡No me importa lo que diga tu hermano...! _Brasil estaba muy serio_ Solo me importa lo que quiera você... ¿Você quiere estar conmigo?

Brasil esperó una vez más a que Uruguay asintiera –esta vez con la cabeza, ya que no le salían las palabras- y procedió a desvestirlo. Con sumo cuidado removió la ropa interior del menor, descubriendo para su placer una pequeña erección… y recuperando inmediatamente su lugar entre esas piernas hermosas y regordetas.

Aferró bien sus muslos, abrazándolos y aprisionando bien al dueño de éstos, para que no pudiera escaparse del placer obsequiado. Entonces se dedicó a consentirlo con su boca un rato largo, cumpliendo al mismo tiempo con esa fantasía de escuchar los dulces sonidos de placer que se había imaginado tantísimas veces…

Uruguay se sentía a medio camino de la timidez y la excitación con la cabeza de su amigo más cercano, casi familia, entre sus piernas… y al mismo tiempo disfrutaba en grande de ésa boca y esas manos dedicadas a complacerlo con tanto entusiasmo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que unas manos lo habían acariciado con tanta dulzura. Sin saber muy bien cómo lidiar con todas esas sensaciones, aferró una almohada y se tapó la cara con ella para sofocar esos sonidos lascivos y suspiros que no lograba controlar.

Brasil hubiera protestado al ser privado de los gemidos de su enamorado, pero estaba muy ocupado experimentando el paraíso con esas hermosas piernas, rellenas y suaves ahogándolo. Era el cielo para él. 

Tuvo un breve momento de delirio de grandeza, pensando en que al fin podría contarle a Venezuela y a México (los únicos Countrys que lo apoyaban en esa ambiciosa empresa de seducir al hermano menor del Argento) que después de “remarla en dulce de leche” (*7) varios años al fin había podido disfrutar de lo cosechado con el esfuerzo.

_ ¡Brasil...! _Uruguay lo llamó a tierra dándole un golpecito en la frente_ Dejame que voy a... ah… ¡Ngh…!

El menor trató de empujarlo pero no tenía fuerza en los brazos en esos momentos, y además Brasil se negó a moverse un milímetro de donde estaba, salvo para mover la cabeza más rápido y succionar con más fuerza… hasta conseguir la explosión de placer de su querido celeste y blanco.

_ ¡Ahh, Brasil…!!! _Uruguay alcanzó el orgasmo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y con todo su joven cuerpo temblando_ Uff… Uf… Uhh…

Cuando se incorporó luego de recuperar el aliento, encontró a Brasil limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano:

_ ¡Te dije que te movieras! _lo regañó, viendo cómo se limpiaba_ ¡Escupilo! ¿No te da asco? 

Brasil se encogió de hombros, divertido con lo escandalizado que parecía Uruguay ante la idea de que alguien se tragase su semen. Se veía tan adorable con su rostro todo rojito:

_ Si lo escupes se te queda pegado en los dientes. Si te lo tragas enseguida casi no lo saboreas... _le explicó.

Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que Uruguay se empezó a reír a carcajadas:

_ ¡Jajajaa...! Hashtag “pete-consejos”... (*8) _dijo poniendo la voz de anunciante de publicidad.

El más alto también se tentó y pronto los dos estaban riendo como los dos bobos que se ríen de cualquier tontería que eran. Uruguay se limpió las lágrimas y lo invitó a la cama con él, extendiéndole los brazos:

_ Vení… que me toca hacerte cariñitos. _dijo el Uruguayo, con voz pícara.

Brasil subió a la cama con su amorcito, ubicándose encima de él. La temperatura de la habitación continuaba subiendo… ambos cuerpos transpirados y calientes.

Los dos Countrys jóvenes se besaron, al fin. Un buen beso, con lengua, con toda la boca...

_ Mhmm… _el brasilero no paraba de suspirar dentro de la boca del más bajo. Descubrió, con sorpresa, que Uruguay era muy bueno besando. Y tan travieso, ya que le daba lamidas y mordisquitos entre un beso y otro… todo mientras le abrazaba las caderas con sus piernas.

El más alto se mecía suavemente sobre él, frotando la parte baja de sus cuerpos mientras el country celeste y blanco lo acariciaba por todas partes. Pasó las manos por sus hombros, su pecho varonil y sus abdominales duros y marcados por el entrenamiento. Bajando… más y más… hasta llegar a su miembro, el cual ya sentía presionarse durísimo contra su pierna.

Interrumpió un momento el toqueteo para quitarle los pantalones de gimnasia y la ropa interior:

_ Ahora estamos más parejos… _celebró el celeste y blanco, después de desnudarlo_ Mmm… ¿Trajiste forros (condones), Brasil?

El mencionado sintió esa pregunta como un balde de agua helada en la cara:

_ Eu… N-no. _admitió Brasil, con el corazón paralizado un momento_ ¿Você tiene algunos por ahí?

Uruguay negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios para no reírse de la cara que ponía su amigo brasileño en ésos momentos. Era muy cómico cuando se ponía a hacer dramas…

_ ¡Nooo! Por queee… el universo me odia!!! _se lamentaba el más alto, tapándose la cara con las manos.

Era el colmo de los colmos, cuando al fin conseguía la oportunidad de tener algo de intimidad física con su gran amor… se le olvidaba llevar protección!!!

Solo le faltaba desgarrarse las vestiduras, si al menos tuviera alguna puesta;

_ ¡Ya se! _Brasil interrumpió su drama un momento_ ¡Podríamos revisar si Argentina tiene alguno en seu habitación!!!

_ Yyy podés probar si querés, pero no creo que tengan la misma talla… _bromeó Uruguay, observando de reojo el tamaño del miembro de su amigo_ Y con lo caros que son se va a dar cuenta en seguida que le sacamos uno…

_ Pero… ¡Pero…! _suplicó el country de piel verde.

_ Además… _Uruguay lo interrumpió, rodeando su pene con la mano y apretando un poco_ Estás casi a punto… ya no llegás.

Todas las protestas y lamentos que Brasil pudiera tener a esas alturas murieron en su garganta, cuando el uruguayo lo acarició un poco. Unas gotas de pre-semen escurrieron entre sus dedos en seguida, confirmando lo que acababa de decir sobre que no aguantaría mucho más sin venirse… 

_ Pero tranquilo, que todo tiene solución… _canturreó, obsequiándole más caricias atrevidas. Su mano subía y bajaba, resbalosa por los fluidos.

_ Ahh… Pero… U-Uruguay… _Brasil tragó saliva y apretó los puños, tratando de mantenerse lo suficientemente consiente para contestarle algo al celeste y blanco que no fuera una serie de gemidos inentendibles.

_ ¿Qué pasa…? ¿No confiás en mi, bo’…? _Uruguay le sonrió de forma provocativa, antes de jalarlo del brazo para que se recostara en la almohada.

Cuando lo tuvo allí, el Uruguayo cambio de posición, sentándose sobre sus caderas. Alargó el brazo, para buscar algo en el cajón de la mesa de luz…

_ No tenemos protección, pero tenemosss…. _canturreó mientras buscaba_ ¡Ajá! Acá está… _Uruguay le enseñó triunfal el frasquito con lubricante que había encontrado.

_ ¿Para qué você tenía eso…? _quiso saber Brasil, sorprendido.

_ Para tocarme, para qué va ser… _se rió el country sobre él, quitándole la tapa al frasco_ ¿Nunca te hiciste una paja con la mano bien llena de lubricante? Es lo más… _explicó, ruborizándose un poco_ Ahora quedate recostado…

Uruguay se untó el interior de sus piernas con bastante del lubricante y derramó otro poco sobre el miembro palpitante del más alto. Este no entendía qué planeaba hacer el uruguayo, hasta que volvió a recostarse sobre él… atrapando su pene entre las piernas. Más específicamente entre sus muslos, ahora resbalosos y brillantes por el lubricante.

_ Oh… eu ya entendí _eso fue todo lo que dijo Brasil, antes de tomar a su amorcito celeste y blanco de las caderas, para moverlo hacia arriba y abajo lentamente.

_ Yo sabía que te iba a gustar… _ronroneó el uruguayo, antes de iniciar otro beso.

El miembro del más alto entraba y salía de sus piernas, cada vez más rápido… se sentía muy bien el roce en sus testículos. Empezó a jadear, aferrándose a los hombros del brasilero y tratando de concentrarse para mantener las piernas juntas.

Por suerte eran los brazos fuertes y musculosos del country bajo él los que hacían todo el trabajo de movimiento…

_ ¡Ahh…! _una mordida tomó por sorpresa al celeste y blanco_ B-Brasil… no seas tan bestia… _protestó, aunque en el fondo le había gustado.

Brasil lamió la luna roja que sus dientes habían dejado en el cuello de su amorcito, a modo de disculpa. Lo calentó más -si es que eso era posible- el dejarle una marca, algo para que su hermano mayor supiera que le había hecho pasar un buen rato al bebote de la casa… le daba mucho morbo hacerle saber que había burlado sus obstáculos y había conseguido reclamar el cuerpito del Uruguayo.

Los jadeos de los dos se hicieron más ruidosos, las pieles se tornaron más brillantes por el sudor… pero lo mejor de todo era la dulce voz de Uruguay repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez;

_ Brasil… Ahh… Brasil… Brasil…

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ ¡Brasil! ¡Brasil! ¡BRASIL! _el entrenador personal del Country golpeó la puerta con más fuerza_ ¡Você deve se levantar! ¡Hora de começar o treinamento! (Levántate! Es hora de comenzar con el entrenamiento!)

El muchacho abrió los ojos, y balbuceó algo más o menos entendible parecido a un “ya estoy despierto” para que su entrenador se tranquilizara y dejara de golpear la puerta de su cuarto.

Enterró la cabeza en el colchón, tratando en vano de volver a saborear esos últimos momentos de su sueño… pero la realidad se imponía cruelmente con el despertar: lo que tenía en brazos no era a Uruguay, era una almohada.

Y lo único más duro que esa cruel realidad era la erección que tenía entre sus piernas…

_ Eu deveria saber que era um sonho… _suspiró_ Falava espanhol com muita facilidade... (Debí saber que se trataba de un sueño, hablaba muy fluidamente el español…)

El muchacho suspiró derrotado, y apuró una paja antes de ir al entrenamiento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en tierras Argentinas…

Los hermanos celeste y blanco habían salido a correr un par de vueltas por el parque para asolearse y respirar un poco de ese aire fresco lleno de ollín, tan común en las grandes ciudades...

_ ¡Ahhhh esta crema anti rozaduras es lo más! ¡Las piernas como las de un angelito tengo! _celebró Uruguay al pasar a los saltos junto a su hermano, adelantándolo.

_ Uf… Uf… _el mayor de los dos se limpió el sudor de la frente, incrédulo_ ¿Cómo alguien que está tirado fumando faso (*9) todo el día me puede adelantar...?

_ ¡Tu abuela estará tirada fumando faso todo el día, Nargentina! Yo salgo siempre a correr y jugar al fútbol... No como vos que sos un hongo. _se burló el uruguayo_ Lo único que me frenaba eran las lastimaduras, pero ahora “estoy hecho un demonio y nadie me para esta vez”!!! (*10)

Eso último hizo reír al mayor, al reconocer el estribillo de la canción que siempre cantaba en la ducha:

_ Uff... También podés usar pantalones más largos, gordo puto... _le reprochó, observando de reojo el conjunto deportivo que había elegido su hermano menor_ Cuando no te ponés los de jean, te ponés los de gimnasia que son más cortos todavía. Voy todo el día espantando violines (violadores)… 

_ Te dije que a los gordos también nos acosan... _respondió Uruguay simplemente_ Que te sirva de entrenamiento para con Brasil.

_ Che… ¿Y qué onda con Brasil? 

_ Ah sí... gracias por tenerlo a raya. _Uruguay trató de esquivar el tema, aunque él mismo había mencionado al country_ Sos re groso (eres genial) en eso…

_ La última vez en la playa zafaste de pedo (por muy poco)… (*11) _le recordó el mayor, frunciendo el ceño.

_ Sí, que bueno que justo llegué a mandarte el mensaje para avisarte…

_ ¿¡Que bueno?! ¡La arena estaba como para hacer huevo frito, me quedaron los pies a la miseria! _le reclamó Argentina_ No te podés estar haciendo el pelotudo (tonto) toda la vida, Uruguay... haciéndote el que no te das cuenta que te tiene ganas... 

_ Sí que puedo… ¡Mirá como me hago el pelotudo ahora!

Uruguay trató de salir corriendo, pero su hermano mayor lo pescó del brazo antes de que escapara:

_ ¡Pará, Gordo! Te estoy diciendo en serio... _Argentina lo jaló más cerca, para mantener una conversación más privada_ No podes seguir así y yo tampoco, haciendo del “malo de la película que no deja a su hermanito tener novio”…

_ ¡Qué te haces la víctima si igual no lo bancás a Brasil! _se enfadó el menor.

_ ¡No es por ponerme en víctima! Y no tiene nada que ver si lo banco o no lo banco al Brasuca… _se defendió el más alto_ Pero un día te va a agarrar aparte a vos solo y te va a preguntar si querés estar con él y ahí qué le vas a decir, ¿eh? ¿Le vas a contar la verdad?

_ ¡No! Ni loco bo’... _Uruguay apartó la mirada, pero su hermano mayor seguía mirándolo fijamente exigiendo una respuesta más decente_ No sé qué le voy a decir... Ya voy a pensar en algo... 

_ Si no le querés decir que te pusiste de novio, contáselo a tus seguidores de Instagram… así no le tenés que decir directamente. _le sugirió Argentina.

_ ¡No, eso es peor! ¿¡Vos querés que se me tire encima todo el club de fans de Brauru!?

_ Ayy, pichón!! ¿¡Te estás complicando la vida porque tenés miedo de cagarle la Ship a un grupito de minas?! _se exasperó el más alto.

_ No, pero si digo que estoy en pareja van a querer saber con quién. _explicó el uruguayo_ Así que tengo que elegir entre que se la agarren con la persona que yo más quiero, o conmigo… y Brasil sale mal parado en todos los escenarios.

Argentina suspiró pesadamente, tratando de hacer a un lado ese mal carácter que siempre traía para reconfortar a su hermano…

_ Brasil siempre va a salir mal parado, bebote… ya bastante estuviste prolongando lo inevitable. _le dijo, suavizando su tono de voz tanto como podía_ Obvio que le va a doler, pero si te quiere tanto como él dice que te quiere va a entender a la larga y van a seguir siendo amigos…

_ ¿Pero y si no? _Uruguay lucía bastante angustiado por pensar en eso_ ¿Y si todos nuestros amigos me odian por hacerle mal a Brasil…?

_ Dale… Ninguno de los pibes va a hacer eso… _resolvió Argentina, refiriéndose a sus amigos más cercanos. No sabía de dónde había sacado Uruguay la idea de que alguno de los otros Countrys latinoamericanos lo tratase diferente por no corresponder el amor de Brasil, pero desde su experiencia esa posibilidad sonaba bastante absurda_ ¡Y si alguno te dice algo yo lo re cago a trompadas (lo golpearé)! Che… ¿Y si le preguntás a Ecuador, que para algo es tu mejor amigo y es un crack (muy bueno) con las redes sociales?

_ ¡Pfft! Ecuador está en otra… ahora que tiene un novio Europeo. _renegó el más joven_ Encima él también me jode todo el rato con que le de bola (preste atención) a Brasil y no le entra en la cabeza que es como mi primo. Mejor le pido consejo a Bolivia…

_ Mirá vos pedile consejo al que se te cante el orto (al que quieras), Uruguay… pero con Ecuador te la estás agarrando al pedo. Lo estás descartando de entrada y no le das la oportunidad de responderte. _lo regañó el argento_ ¿Si no le contás lo que te pasa cómo querés que haga el papel de mejor amigo? ¿Eh? ¡No te va a leer la mente, boludo…!

_ ¡Sí ya sé…! _lo interrumpió Uruguay, antes de que el sermón gratuito que le estaba dando se alargara más_ …tenés razón.

_ ¿Cómo? Repetilo… _le pidió el mayor, gozando.

_ ¡Que tenés razón! _repitió el uruguayo, con más fuerza.

Argentina se echó a reír, disfrutando de la victoria sin precedentes que acababa de tener… pero Uruguay seguía con mala cara.

De verdad que estaba angustiado por la situación… 

_ No te digo todo esto para joderte, boludo... _Argentina lo abrazó fuerte y le dió unas palmaditas_ Es para que vayas abriendo el paraguas nomás... (para que te vayas preparando) 

_ Mmhm… _el menor de los dos ya no tenía nada más para responder, pero agradeció el abrazo reconfortante de su hermano mayor. Y también lo tranquilizó saber que no tendrían que volver a tocar el tema por ahora.

Se prepararon para seguir trotando el trecho que aún faltaba, pero ésta vez fue Argentina quien adelantó a su hermano menor… o por lo menos así fue hasta que este le metió el pie para que se tropezara:

_ ¡Ay, gordo puto te cagaría a trompadas!! _Argentina se puso en pie con la camiseta llena de tierra roja y piedritas. Uruguay pasó junto a él riendo a carcajadas_ ¡Vení para acá!!!

FIN……….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Author's Note:**

> NOTAS:
> 
> (1) Parkour: El Parkour (o arte del desplazamiento) es una disciplina que consiste en desplazarse por el medio urbano o natural, superando los obstáculos que se presenten en tu recorrido (vallas, muros, vacío...) de la forma más fluida y eficiente posible, y con las únicas posibilidades del cuerpo humano.
> 
> (2) Cuarteto de Nos: es un grupo uruguayo de rock alternativo y rap rock con elementos pop, electrónicos y cómicos, formado en 19841 en Montevideo, Uruguay.
> 
> (3) Pitusas: Es una marca muy popular de galletitas en Argentina, accesibles y muy recomendadas para estudiantes y pobres diablos como yo mero, ya que son muy económicas.
> 
> (4) Gallego: Si un español viene para Argentina, en seguida lo apodamos “Gallego”. Aunque los gallegos son los que viven en Galicia… pero no nos importa, es costumbre. Perdón, lectores españoles ^^’
> 
> (5) Mercadona: Mercadona es una compañía española de distribución con sede en el municipio de Tabernes Blanques y origen en el cercano de Puebla de Farnals, ambos pertenecientes a la provincia de Valencia. Cuenta con 1647 supermercados, de los cuales 1637 están en España.
> 
> (6) La foto que encontró Uruguay: Probablemente se trataba de un daguerrotipo, no de una foto ya que ésta es la única tecnología que existía por Argentina en 1840. Por eso estaba enmarcada y no suelta por ahí como cualquier foto.
> 
> (7) “Remarla en dulce de leche”: Esta expresión significa “mucho tiempo haciendo un gran esfuerzo”… creo que nunca remaron en dulce de leche/manjar/dulce de arequipe, pero sí se hacen una idea XD
> 
> (8) Pete: Así le decimos en Argentina al sexo oral cuando éste involucra chupar un pene, sí… :V
> 
> (9) Faso: Cigarrillo de marihuana/porro.
> 
> (10) La canción que canta Argentina en la ducha es “Estoy hecho un demonio” del grupo Safari, y letra compuesta por Francis Smith.
> 
> (11) El episodio de Playa, al que hago referencia en ésta parte lo escribió la usuaria de tumblr Thegemofcursu. Pueden encontrar la historia en su blog


End file.
